


Mistakes

by HenriaSownbinder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, And BAMF Lily Luna Potter, BAMF Lily Luna Potter, F/M, I made him up, My Own MacMillian, Next Generation, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Seriously nothing happens except cuteness, She rocks yo!, Uh...Wand Use?, nextgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenriaSownbinder/pseuds/HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Scorpius finds it his duty to help his bestfriend defend his sister.  It is not.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!
> 
> I was literally thinking of this and posted it on Tumblr like 4 years ago. I posted on ff.net and am now transferring it to AO3. So, if you have read it before, it was me who wrote it. I doubt anyone would copy right me. I suck,
> 
> But, it is seriously one of my favorite headcanons for NextGen. So, I ran with it.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Henny, that lucky Penny!

"There's another one trying to get with my sister!" Albus angrily whispered to Scorpius. Scorpius finished loosening his tie and looked towards the scene that was creating such strong feelings in his best friend.

Sure enough, there was some poor bloke chatting up Lily Luna Potter in sight of everyone at Hogwarts. The amateur. Everyone knew that as long as a Potter brother was at Hogwarts, no one was touching Lily. Being raised by an Auror and a Professional Quidditch player had its advantages. One was being a fierce competitor along with a wicked duelist.

"Poor sod has a death wish." Scorpius muttered more to himself than the fuming Albus.

"Oi! Get away from her!" Albus called down the corridor. The Malfoy heir resisted the urge to smack his palm on his forehead. He hated how Albus liked to draw crowds while he verbally berated anyone stupid enough to come close to his sister.

"Albie!" Lily exclaimed. Her features relaxed as her savior advanced upon his prey. The poor fourth year had grown pale, "Just in time to head down for lunch!"

The sixth year reached out and snagged the delicate wrist of Lily. Albus gently pulled her behind him and pushed her into the torso of Scorpius. Sighing quietly, Lily regained her balance and watched her brother tower over the poor boy and try intimidating him. But before the older student could say anything, the younger boy scampered away. The red-haired girl just rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning her attention to Scorpius, whose arms she was still in.

"Fancy running into you, eh?" she quipped before stepping away from him.

"Do they ever learn?" the white blonde asked with a tired undertone.

"Never." Lily replied.

"Ready for lunch, little one?" Albus asked as he held out his arm to tuck his sister under. And with a big smile and a nod, the three began their way to the Great Hall. Two sixth year Slytherins and one fourth year Hufflepuff chatting and making their way towards their meal.

  


Six months after that incident, it was the middle of April and Scorpius was making his way back to the castle from the greenhouses. He had to inquire about his essay that was due for Professor Longbottom's class. And honestly! This was going to be a long essay!

With his robes stuffed in his bag and his tie loose around his neck, Scorpius meandered down the corridor towards the Slytherin dungeons. He was very much imagining the soft comfort of his bed for a quick nap before dinner and then working towards finishing his homework that was due the next day. When he rounded a corner, he nearly groaned in frustration.

Lily was trying to get past a rather cocky Gryffindor. His mouth was twisted in a smug smirk, thinking that trapping the Potter girl was a grand idea. The look of frustration had scrunched Lily's features into the most adorable grimace that Scorpius had ever seen.

Wait? What?

"Let me pass, MacMillan! I need to speak with Professor Slughorn about the potion I am brewing!" Lily almost growled.

"Homework can wait." Troy MacMillan insisted, "I want to ask you on a date." Lily's eyes snapped to his face, but she didn't look pleased.

"The answer is no." she replied in short. Scorpius had done enough watching.

"You didn't even let me ask." MacMillan whinged. Scorpius began walking towards the couple.

"I don't need you to ask." Lily replied while drawing her wand, "I know I don't want to go out with you." And with her prompt response, Lily pushed past Troy to make her way to the castle.

Then Troy did something very stupid. He grabbed Lily's wrist to keep her from walking away.

"Lils-"

"Get off her!" Scorpius called out. Both heads turned to his direction.

"It's fine, Scorp." Lily called back, "Go to your dorm."

"Lily, your brother would kill me on the spot if I left you here with this waste." Scorpius responded as he sidled up to the couple, "Now, MacMillan, let the lady go and no harm will befall you."

"Scorpius, I said go. I can handle this." the spit fire's teeth were clenched as frustration began to churn to anger.

"Lily, it is fine. I can help." Scorpius misread the look in her eyes, "I'll just hex this idiot and you can go on your way."

"Lils, sweetheart, come on. Let's go talk in another corridor about our date." MacMillan tried to distract the two so he could pull Lily away. That was a terrible mistake.

"Don't you even dare, MacMillan!" Scorpius began to draw his wand. He missed the rage in Lily's eyes.

With a sharp movement, Lily's wand was pointed at Troy's chest and a whispered ' _Everte statem!_ ' had him flying down the corridor. Scorpius froze in surprise, but that left him vulnerable. Lily flicked her wrist and Scorpius felt a tickle in his nostril. The tickle turned into a pressure and before he could even think what she had done, a huge boogie forced its way out of his nose and flew around his head just to smack him in the face.

"Next time, let me handle it and don't interrupt me." Lily stated before about facing and walking away from the Potion's classroom.

Scorpius could only watch her leave as more boogies attacked his face and tears threatened to stream from his eyes.

  


It took a fair few minutes, but the bat boogie hex ran its course and Scorpius entered the Slytherin Common Room. He immediately spotted Albus and motioned for him to follow to the dorms. With a quizzical look, Albus followed his best friend to their shared sleeping quarters.

"What's wrong, Scor?" Albus questioned as he flopped down to his bed.

"I tried to help you sister like you do. MacMillan was harassing her about going on a date. She didn't want to." Scorpius began to pace, "But she wouldn't let me help. Then she knocked MacMillan away and hexed me." Albus snorted, "Why did she hex _me_? When did she learn to defend herself?"

"Let me stop you right there, Scorp." Albus began as he sat up to watch his friend pace out his inquiry, "First, she hexed you because you got in the way. She hates when anyone gets in her way. She barely tolerates James and I doing it. Second, she allows me to tell wankers to leave her alone. I repeat; she _allows_ me to tell wankers to leave her alone. She is quite the capable witch, my dear friend."

And that was when Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy found out that his wife was a very dangerous witch and more than qualified to carry the Malfoy name.

_(Lily Luna Potter never changed her name to Malfoy.)_


End file.
